objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Flashlight/@comment-28247185-20170320153801/@comment-32625052-20170903205157
dear enzo and his fans i know that i have not been the nicest, but it's not really a reason to go all insane on me. Seriously, I actually think you are more unstable than anyone else I have met. I accidentally comment, "Here we see a goanimate kid expressing his anger towards logos" and then one of your friends spams the f word and bullies me with his obscure nickelodeon shows or something idk but anyways he assumes I am an adult logo fan, which I am not. He makes a video called "I RUIN FLASHLIGHTS PAINT" which is just a 2 second video of a weird bug i guess throwing somebodys picture for no reason, that being the tamest of the videos. He made a video called "a note to flashlight" which was a fat man repeating the f word 5 times. That was actually the most harmful, and it was the one I reported. I got it taken down for bullying. Turns out he does that for everyone he hates. That's just sad. He calls me a "mesh" which doesnt even make sense (i actually despise the word mesh now) and when I asked him what it meant he replied something i didnt understand in what i like to call "goanimate speak" which refers to any time someone says something weird i dont understand like "mesh, poune, filmed in sperg vision, etc." even when the person isnt even a goanimate kid. (this refers to santos and enzo not being goaniamte kids). Enzo broke two rules of Discord. 1. You have to be 13+ to use Discord and 2. You can't raid servers. He is probably i guess 9-12 (dont go insane again) and he raided TWO of my servers and even got Ethan's server to get shut down (Old Ethan's File Locker) because he raided it too. Bran told me all about this. First, when ui still had Internet and was at tennessee i noticed one morning that my Robutts server was changed to offensive and racist and bad stuff. He deletes all my channels and bans everyone. Later, after I got home, Enzo actually raided my server with 18+ images (just like new years day which i wish i could forget) and made Ethan delet his server because of the raid. I only know about this stuff because Bran told me. Speaking of Bran, he actually has more problems than Enzo and hes about 7-10 years older yet Enzo goes crazy on me and Bran is still my friend. Enzo is the 3rd person on the internet THIS YEAR to get really angry at me. The 2nd was Dada Santos and the 1st was a girl who threatened to eat our flesh, used Capital Letters and still used Windows XP. Bran actually wouldve gotten put in a mental hospital if it werent for me. That stuff only happened once. Back in november. Bran doesnt mind when I say TLOB 1-4 is cringy. Enzo literally hates me for over a month because of an actual assumption. Now, back to our normal topic. I do not hate logos, i actually like them. You just can't express any anger to a company's icon. It just makes no sense. I also hate adult logos like you do. Simple text and images can go a long way. For example, the Amazon logo has an arrow going from A-Z. Really clever. Please, spread the word to Enzo if he didnt block you. I will be telling the members of HTwins Central to tell enzo to give me another chance and post this video for him as well. I just hope that Enzo can get back to me and accept my apology.